


How Now Brown Cow

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Children, Clowns, Clumsiness, First Meetings, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nanny Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jared has the worst job ever. Until Jensen walks in the door.





	How Now Brown Cow

Things have been rough for Jared since he graduated from college three months ago. There are literally zero jobs open in his field, yet the bank still expects him to pay back his student loans, his landlord expects him to pay his rent on time, the utility companies actually want money in return for their services, and the grocery store doesn't take IOUs. So Jared applies everywhere. Literally everywhere. Every single store in the mall. But they all say he's overqualified. Just when Jared is about to throw in the towel and move back in with his parents, he finally gets a call back.

Frankie's is a low-rent Chuck-E-Cheese with a soda fountain and an indoor mini golf range with a sprinkling of arcade games. The only people who ever set foot in the place are families with young children and pre-teens on so-called dates. Jared doesn't mind working with kids, his degree is in early childhood education after all, but the uniform he's forced to wear? Yeah, he could do without dressing like a clown every day. 

The make-up is itchy, the big shoes cause him to trip at least once a shift, and yellow polka dots are flattering on absolutely no one. No one. At least it isn't exactly a place a lot of hot guys hang around, or at least single, gay hot guys, so Jared doesn't have to feel embarrassed on top of feeling like a complete loser. 

Or at least that's what Jared thought until Green Eyes walks in the door.

Jared is so entranced that he doesn't notice the gaggle of small children trailing behind the guy at first. He's too focused on Green Eyes luscious lips, cute freckles, and hot body. The man is rocking a plain t-shirt like nobody's business. And, man, his hips. Jared likes a little bit of a curve on his guys. He bets if Green Eyes turns around, he's got an amazing ass. 

"Uh? Hello?"

"Oh, uh," Jared blinks at the hands waving in front of his face and fights back a blush, not that Green Eyes could see it behind the make-up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." The guy smiles and Jared fights back a whimper. "Can we get four root beer floats?"

"Four?" Jared blinks.

Green Eyes gestures downward and Jared's eyes automatically go to his groin before he realizes the guy is pointing at three small children clinging to his pants' legs. Jared is really, really glad for the clown make-up now because without it, his flaming red face would be visible.

"Oh, yeah, four," Jared stutters. 

He turns around and grabs four glasses, setting them on the ledge in front of the ice cream vats, the starts scooping vanilla ice cream into them. Unfortunately, Jared has never quite mastered scooping, so two of the glasses end up with too much ice cream and the remainder with too little. He tries to even it out, but just ends up with way too much ice cream in all four. But he's not about to dump them out and start all over again, so he grabs the hose for the soda fountain and starts shooting root beer into the glasses.

Not such a great idea because it hits the ice cream, sprays back at him, foams, runs over the cups and does just about everything other than go and stay in the actual glasses. Jared sputters and stumbles backward, the hose flying into the air before he trips on the giant clown shoes and goes down like a ton of bricks in a puddle of soda. 

"Ow," Jared says.

"Are you alright?" Green Eyes asks, his worried face peeking over the counter.

"I think my ass is broken," Jared moans, then slaps a hand over his mouth. "I'm not supposed to swear in front of kids."

"Yeah, probably not," the guy laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in mirth.

"I'm so sorry," Jared says as he attempts to get back up. "I don't want to scar your kids for life."

"Oh, they're not my kids. I'm a nanny," the guy answers, sounding distracted, not that Jared can really tell what's going on when he's kneeling in on the ground behind the counter, trying to get up without slipping again.

"Jensen, Jensen, can we play that game?" one of the kids asks.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes," Jensen, apparently, replies.

Jared finally manages to get back to his feet by then. In the shiny metal surface of the countertop, he can see that his clown make-up is now in streaks on his face, his wig has fallen off, revealing his messy hair sticking up all over the place like he got electrocuted. He kind of wants to just melt into the floor and disappear. 

"You, uh." Jensen gestures at his own face.

"Oh, right." Jared grabs a towel and swipes at his face, hoping it takes all the make-up, soda, and ice cream with it.

"You missed a spot," Jensen says with a smile. He leans over the counter and swipes at the corner of Jared's mouth with his thumb. Jared's knees go weak and heart speeds up at the touch.

"Thanks," Jared manages to get out as Jensen pulls back.

"You're welcome," Jensen says, his eyes still on Jared's lips.

"I'm Jared by the way," Jared says all in a rush.

Jensen's eyes flit down to his nametag on his uniform and Jared feels like an idiot, but Jensen just looks up again and grins. "Jensen."

They stand there just staring at each other and grinning like idiots, until the kids come running back up, clamoring for their root beer floats. Jared ducks to hide his blush and then fixes the treats up all over again, this time not making a huge mess out of it. His fingers brush Jensen's when he passes the glasses over and Jared bites his lip, wishing he had the guts to ask the guy out. But he doesn't, so Jensen wanders away with the kids and drinks, and Jared starts cleaning up the mess on the floor.

Just as Jared's finally got the mess cleaned up, he hears someone approach the counter. Figuring it's a new customer, he turns around, ready to ask for their order, but it's Jensen. Jared grins helplessly.

Jensen pulls Jared closer by the ridiculous red tie that goes with his uniform, and kisses him softly on the mouth while slipping some kind of card in the pocket of the apron Jared's forced to wear.

"Call me?" Jensen asks when he pulls back, his fingers lingering on the tie.

"Definitely." 

With another eye-crinkling grin, Jensen pulls back. The kids run up to Jensen then, asking a million questions at once about mini-golf and school and whatever else, and Jensen turns away to respond. 

Jared was totally right, Jensen has an awesome ass. And this? This is pretty much the best job ever.


End file.
